When You Look Me In The Eyes
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: Alternate of Starlight Memories 20 Years Later
1. Clare and Andrew

"This feels so akward!" Clare thought as she rode the elevator up to the second floor. She hadn't seen Andrew in 15 years, but he used to be her best friend. So why did this feel wrong?

Andrew was from Brooklyn. He was rough, he got into many fights, and was quite the ladies man. Clare was a girl from a small Conneticut town. She was prim, proper, and a little up-tight.

Clare and Andrew met at camp when they wer 11 years old. They had become good friends after the four summers they were at camp, but then High school started and neither one of them went back to camp. They had each others phone numbers but they never really stayed in touch.

When Andrew came back to Conneticut, he called Clare's old number, her mother answered. She told him Clare's new number, and he called that. He invited Clare to the hotel where he was staying, he wanted to catch up for old time sake. Clare accepted but the closer she got to room 224 the more upset she got about her decision. She secretly liked Andrew back then, and she never quite got over that. She decided that's why she felt like her insides were about to show up on her outsides.

Clare knocked on the door of room 224. She was so nervous, and excited at the same time! She wondered what he looked like now, if he'd still enjoy spending time with her, and a bunch of other things.

When he opened the door she was shocked. He looked the same, but somehow better. He was now 26 and still as cute as ever.

"Clare I'm so glad you're here!" Andrew said and ushering her into the room. He shook hands with her and took her coat.

Twenty minutes later they were talking up a storm. "Clare what do you do for a living?" Andrew asked. "I run a fashion design studio in Manhattan." She answered Clare was just about to ask Andrew what he did, and why he was in town when the door opened and two people entered. They were older maybe in their late 50's early 60's, but they acted so much younger.

"Maybe this time there won't be an misquitos." The man said.  
"As long as you don't pull the air conditioning unit out of the wall!" the woman replied. Then these strangers realised they were not alone.

"Exscuse me, who are you?" the man asked. "I'm renting this room and this is my friend. What are you doing in my room?" Andrew replied.

"Oh the hotel must have rented us both the room for tonight. See me and my wife were just comming here to reminess about our first date as a couple, we had some of it right in this room." the man told them.

"You had your date in the hotel?" Clare asked them.

"Yes we were trying to keep our relationship secret from our family, that didn't work out." the woman said with a smile on her face. 

"Would you like to tell us the story?" Clare asked the couple.

"Just another story of a Brooklyn Guy and a Conneticut girl, friends, and then fate and love brought them together, fairly boring actually." the man said

"We love to be bored, please tell us the story." Andrew asked.

"Well ok" the wonam started. "It actually began 8 years earlier..."


	2. The Story

"...Tony showed up at my door wanting to apply for the housekeeper job. I was so curious as to why he would want this job, until I met his daughter Samantha. He wanted a nice place for her to grow up instead of the streets of Brooklyn."

"Actually We met years earlier, at camp. We both at our first real kiss, at kissing rock, together!" Angela gushed to them.

"Yeah anyway back to the real story, Angela here wasn't sold on the Idea of a man housekeeper, but her mother Mona convinced her it was the right thing." Tony said.

"The longer we lived together, we became friends, actually we became best friends. I knew just four short years later that I wanted to be with Tony. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. Look him in the eyes and tell him." Angela explained.

"Yeah, I had know since the first week I was in love with Angela. Everything about her fascinated me. She was always changing, I never knew what was going to happen next, and I loved it." Tony said sort of staring off into space.

"But we had our troubles. Tony was always dating some other woman, and it felt weird to tell him how I felt. I especially remember a time when I was more than ready to make a move, and Tony went and did something stupid." Angela said scowling.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I was being an idiot. I met this girl in college named Kathleen. We went to a motel to study with our study group, and we did more than study, I'll just leave it for you to fill in the blanks." Tony said looking sad. Clare thought this was because he felt bad about hurting Angela.

"Wait how long ago was this?" Clare asked a little puzzled.

"This was six years after Tony moved in." Angela stated for Clare.

"So anyway, Kathleen and I went out for awhile and then I broke it off, but when I was ready to tell Angela how I felt, she was seeing Andy." Tony said adding a pout for effect.

"Yes but that was short lived. Tony and I started back on the original path, and found our way to love."

"Yeah the weirdest thing. We went to a street fair in Brooklyn, and we went to see this Psychic. She said I could loose my true love forever. Angela was already mad at me and I knew I needed her to kiss me by midnight. She ran from me into the tunnel of love, strange thing huh?" Tony said

"Yes and he followed me in and jumped into my boat. Finally he told me he loved me, and we kissed just before midnight." Angela explained siding closer to Tony on the bed.

"Wow" Clare said in awe. "Just like a Fairy Tale."

"Yeah but how does the hotel tie into this?" Andrew asked.

"Well the next day we decided to plan a romantic evening at home. The family was going to be out, but we still had to lie about where we were going to be. We were all ready to have dinner, when my mother came home, so we had to hide in the closet till she left. Then my son came home and snuck a girl into the house." Angela told them.

"So we had to get out of there. We came here. We lied to the hotel staff about our names and whereabouts. They gave us this room. When we finally got the man that showed us to our room out, a Air conditioner repairman came by." Tony explained.

"Tony told him to get lost, but he insisted on fixing the unit. When he took to long Tony kicked him out, and threw the unit out with him. We were finally alone, untill misquitos started comming in from the hole in the wall." Angela remembered.

"So we went to the car and drove down to the lake. We were kissing in the car and my foot slipped off the break. We ended up in the lake. The police officer called home, and our family figured out what was going on." Tony finished.

"Wow you guys have had some crazy times." Andrew said

"Yes we have, but I wouldn't traid any of them in for something else." Angela said kissing Tony on the cheek.

"Hey kids we'll leave you alone." Tony told them "Angela wanna go dancing?" "sure Tony maybe they'll play our song!"

"Tony, Angela? What is your song?" Clare asked.

"When you look me in the eyes. We danced to it at out wedding, I always felt it fit us just right." Angela answered.

"Bye... Sorry I didn't catch your names." 

"Andrew and Clare"

"Ok then Bye Andrew and Clare. Have a nice night."

"You too. And thanks for telling us your story." Andrew said before shutting the door.

He went back and sat down next to Clare on the couch. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. He loved Clare from the time he met her too. He didn't want to wait as long Tony and Angela did. He decided to take a leap of faith, and telll Clare how he felt.

"Clare their story made me realize something. I don't want to wait another 10 or 15 years to tell you this. Clare I love you. Ialways have and I always will. I wanted to tell you before but didn't know how. I guess listening to their story made me realize that timing isn't everything, you have tosay what you feel when you feel it." Andrew gushed.

"Andrew I love you too. Since camp, kind of like Tony and Angela. I wanted to tell you our last summer there, but I was only 14 it seemed silly. But I love you, and I want to be with you. By the way what do you do? Why do you travel?" Clare asked.

" I play 2nd base for the St. Louis Cardinals, but I hurt my should sliding into 3rd. I'm staying here till I can find a place to live." Andrew said.

"You know I'm in need of a housekeeper, maybe you can apply for the job." Clare told him with a grin.

"Hmmmm maybe I should ." He replied

Then they kissed, Just before midnight.


End file.
